Las Diosas Del Olimpo
by xygirl
Summary: En cierta forma colección de one-shots. A las Diosas del Olimpo parecen gustarles TDI, y tienen gustos muy diferentes en cuanto a las parejas; con todo el poder del universo en sus manos, qué se les ocurrirá hacer? Capí 4: Espacial de Navidad  Courtney
1. Prólogo

**Donde comienzo… bueno, esta historia es en cierta forma una saga de one-shots, ya que las historias en sí no tienen relación… también las historias se llevarán a cabo en una realidad alterna. Esta como K+, pero MUY probablemente sea T después. Está clasificado como parodia, porque para escribir tal vez me base en libros, películas o hechos históricos… Si siguen leyendo entenderán a que me refiero…**

**(Contiene algunos spoilers de la 3ra temporada)

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 1: Epílogo**_

Con el pasar de los años, los Dioses que vivían en el Olimpo fueron olvidados, la gente dejo de creer en ellos, sin embargo ellos seguían en el Olimpo, veían todo lo que pasaba en el universo y la tierra. Interesantemente las diosas Eris (la diosa de la discordia), Afrodita (Diosa del amor y la belleza) y Hera (diosa de la maternidad y reina de los dioses), habían adquirido una pequeña obsesión con cierto reality show.

-Nos vemos la próxima temporada, supongo, con un nuevo elenco, porque enfrentémoslo, estos chicos no querrán volver. Hasta la próxima, soy Chris McLean, y esto fue Drama…Total…Gira… -De repente Ezequiel cayó en el barco que conducían Chris y Chef y provocó su hundimiento.

-¿Eso fue todo? –Preguntó Afrodita indignada.

-Si Chris McLean no hace otra temporada con el mismo elenco, juró que lo destruiré –Dijo Eris bastante enojada.

-Cálmate Eris, nosotras podemos ver todo lo que pasa en la tierra, no necesitamos verlo por esa tonta televisión. –Dijo Hera.

-Supongo que tienes razón, en algunos días sabremos lo que sucedió después, y veremos a Duncan y Courtney justos de nuevo. –Respondió Eris esperanzada.

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó Afrodita. –Duncan y Gwen se quedaran juntos el resto de sus días, yo soy la diosa del amor y se más que tú en esas cosas.

-Si como no… estoy segura que Courtney y Gwen se darán cuenta de que Duncan es un patán y lo olvidarán. –Dijo Hera. –La pareja que quizás permanezca junta son Geoff y Bridgette.

-Ellos no durarán, que no te das cuenta que lo único que hacen es besarse y discutir. –Dijo Eris.

-Igual que Duncan y Courtney. –Dijo Afrodita.

-Y dale con eso… -Replicó Eris. Las tres diosas guardaron silencio unos momentos mientras meditaban sobre el tema.

-¿Y que creen que pase con Ezekiel y Alejandro? –Preguntó Hera.

-No lo sé, espero que vuelvan a la normalidad, y un día se vuelvan novios de Izzy y Heather, respectivamente. –Dijo Afrodita.

-De verdad que te gustan las parejas más extrañas. –Comenzó Eris. –Heather y Noah, y Alejandro y Bridgette son mucho mejores juntos.

-Claro que no, Noah e Izzy. –Dijo Hera.

-Me están colmando la paciencia, saben. –Dijo Eris. Entonces las tres diosas comenzaron una discusión acerca del resto de los ex-campistas, que llego a ser tan grande, que comenzaron a utilizar sus dotes divinos en una fuerte pelea. De repente la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban se abrió de golpe y Zeus, el rey de los dioses, intervino en la disputa.

-¿Qué les ocurre? ¿Qué no ven que no me dejan ni pensar con sus voces y golpes a todo volumen?-Dijo el dios.

-Las diosas aquí presentes están peleando por un reality show –Dijo Artemisa (diosa de la caza), que se encontraba en la misma habitación, escuchando la conversación, indiferente, mientras afilaba sus lanzas.

-¿Un reality show? ¿Por eso tanto drama? Ustedes son unas… Ahhh! –Exclamó muy molesto Zeus. Entonces hizo de alguna manera aparecer a todos los ex-campistas en la habitación, petrificados. –Ahora arreglen lo que sea que tengan que arreglar y déjenme pensar en paz –Dijo Zeus mientras salía muy irritado de la habitación.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó Eris. Artemisa se dio a sí misma una palmada en la frente.

-Ustedes son lo más poderoso que existe en el universo, pueden controlar el tiempo y el espacio, sólo tomen a algunos de esos –Comenzó Artemisa señalando a los ex-campistas. –y envíenlos a cualquier lugar o época y vean que pasa, de seguro algo… relevante para ustedes. Ahora si me disculpan me voy, que a mí en lo personal me aburre todo esto. –Concluyó y se fue.

-Saben, esto podría ser divertido. –Dijo la diosa de la discordia con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- ¿Y quién primero? –Preguntó Afrodita.

-Yo escogeré, por supuesto, debido a que soy la más importante. –Dijo Hera. Por mucho que les costara admitirlo a las otras, lo que había dicho era cierto, sabían bien que si desatabas la ira de Hera, aún siendo inmortal, no vivirías para contarlo. Al no escuchar objeción la diosa habló de nuevo. – Y se perfectamente a quienes elegir.

* * *

**Voy a escribir acerca de la pareja (y hasta del lugar o tempo) que me sugieran, pero el primero será de una pareja olvidada que a la mayoría de personas, pues, nos gusta… creo. (GXB)  
A mi no me molesta ninguna pareja, ni yao ni yuri (aunque no soy muy buena escribiendolas); la única pareja que realmente no me gusta es el DxC... más bien no me gustan esas historias porque Gwen es mi favorita, y odio que la hagan ver mal… aún así tal vez escriba un capítulo así -_-**

**P.D. Para que mentir, me encanta escribir, pero tardo **_**mucho**_** en subir capítulos… **


	2. Historia de amor medieval BridgetteXGeof

**Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo… BridgetteXGeoff… espero les guste…**

**Disclaimer (lo olvide en el primer capítulo XD) TDI/A/WT No me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, yada yada…**

**(Por cierto, no soy muy ocurrente con los títulos… la verdad soy pésima)

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 2: Historia de Amor Medieval**_

Hera señaló a Bridgette, Geoff, Alejandro, Gwen y Courtney. –Veamos que tanto puede triunfar el amor de Gidgette. –Dijo ésta.

-¿A dónde los enviarás? –Preguntó Eris.

-Y verán. –Respondió Era. Luego uso sus dotes e hizo desaparecer a los jóvenes, enseguida hizo aparecer una especie de holograma donde podían visualizar lo que ocurría.

-¿No recordarán lo vivido en el presente? –Preguntó Afrodita.

-Nada, ellos recordarán otra vida diferente.

* * *

**Europa, Siglo X a.C.**

**Punto de Vista de Bridgette**

Hoy es el gran día, hoy es el día en que sabría con quien me casaré. Mi padre es un duque, y por lo tanto yo soy de la nobleza, y según las tradiciones reales, debo desposarme con aquel que gane mi mano a través de un torneo, una justa más específicamente. Hace un mes llegaron alrededor de unos cincuenta soldados con la esperanza de ganarme, unos eran fuertes, altos, guapos, gordos, feos… pero como dije antes, un mes ha pasado y ya sólo quedan dos finalistas: Alejandro y Geoff. El primero es un duque muy importante y muy apuesto he de decir, sin embargo, y a pesar de que el segundo es un simple plebeyo, aquel hombre tiene algo especial; quizás son sus cabellos dorados o su lindo mentón, o su forma de derribar a los hombres de caballos… sea lo que sea, me he enamorado profundamente de él.

Las damas del palacio me ayudaron a vestirme y arreglarme para la fecha tan esperada. Subí a la carroza en dónde también iban mis damas de compañía, Gwen y Courtney, que cuando están con migo siempre callan, pero cuando se quedan solas discuten todo el tiempo. Estábamos por llegar a la justa y todo el pueblo se había reunido y yo me sentía muy nerviosa. Sabía que la elección de mi padre sería sin duda Alejandro y temía que si Geoff ganaba, mi padre lo desaprobase e hiciera algo para impedir nuestra boda. Llegamos y subí al estrado donde habían reservado un lugar muy especial para mí, que estaba al lado de mi padre. Alejandro fue el primero en llegar, montado en su caballo, saludando al público.

-Salude a su pretendiente, señorita, es lo mejor. –Dijo Courtney. Ésta me había dicho alguna vez que Alejandro le parecía muy guapo, creo que a ella le gustaría que él fuera el futuro duque, aunque no a mí. Alejandro volteó a verme y me guiñó el ojo, luego se puso en un lado del campo de batalla. Enseguida entró Geoff que se veía muy nervioso, volteó a verme, y se distrajo tanto que se cayó del caballo. Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír y yo me levanté para ver si estaba bien.

-No se preocupen, no pasó nada. –Grito él. Yo suspiré aliviada.

-De verdad le gusta, ¿No es así? –Preguntó Gwen. Mi padre volteó a verme con una mirada un tanto desaprobatoria.

-Bueno, yo… él es… es un buen caballero. –Respondí un poco nerviosa.

-Lo que usted diga. –Dijo Gwen de modo que apenas se escuchaba. Las trompetas se escucharon y el torneo comenzó.

**Punto de Vista de Geoff**

Era mi turnó de entrar al campo. Jamás había estado más nervioso en mi vida. Subí a mi caballo y sentí que no me había sentado bien, pero no hice caso. Proseguí con mi camino y volteé la mirada a Bridgette, me perdí tanto en sus bellos ojos oliva que me desconcentré y caí del caballo. La humillación comenzó: las risas, burlas, incluso Bridgette se levantó para ver si no me había lastimado. Me sentía fatal.

-No se preocupen, no pasó nada. –Grité. Volví a montar el caballo y me coloqué en la esquina opuesta a Alejandro. Enseguida comenzó la justa. Alejandro y yo hicimos andar a nuestros caballos a toda velocidad y al mismo tiempo. Dimos vueltas por varios minutos intentado golpearnos el uno al otro, pero ninguno lo logró. Como el Duque ya se estaba impacientado decidió ponerse de pie.

-¡Basta ya con los caballos! ¡Que comience la pelea con espadas! –Dijo. Ambos bajamos de los caballos y empuñamos nuestras espadas. La lucha entonces comenzó; nuestras espadas chocaban las unas con las otras, Alejandro era muy fuerte, pero yo no me quedaba atrás.

-Seré yo el que gane Bridgette–Decía Alejandro mientras intentaba derribar mi espada

-¿Porqué estas tan seguro? –Pregunté mientras me resistía.

-¿De verdad crees que alguien de su alcurnia desposaría a un sucio plebeyo? –Preguntó Alejandro fríamente. Yo miré entonces a Bridgette; mire a su alrededor y me di cuenta de que aunque ganará nunca podría darle lo que se merecía, yo la amaba y quería que fuese feliz. Entonces solté mi espada. El público jadeó y Alejandro puso su espada en mi pecho, me miró con una mirada tan vil que estaba seguro de que me apuñalaría y acabaría con mi vida sin piedad alguna.

-No te mato porque _yo_ soy un _caballero_. –Dijo Alejandro. El Duque volvió a ponerse de pie.

-¡Declaro ganador a Alejandro Burromuerto! –Exclamó este. Yo me sentí desdichado, peor que basura, aunque sabía que Bridgette viviría como se merece el resto de sus días.

* * *

-Ja! ¿Qué te dije? Geoff es un incompetente, él no duraría en el mudo real. –Dijo Eris.

-Ellos se aman, y su amor es en verdad fuerte, ¿tú qué opinas, Hera? -Dijo Afrodita.

-Yo creo –Interrumpió Eris antes de que Hera contestase. –Que tú sólo eres una puta sabelotodo que se cree mucho por el simple hecho de haber sido escogida como "la más hermosa diosa"

-Tranquila Eris, yo creo que sólo estás celosa de que tu ni siquiera participaste en el concurso. –Dijo Hera. Eris y Afrodita intercambiaron miradas molestas.

-Tengo una mejor idea, porque no adelantamos un año y vemos que pasó. –Dijo Hera esperando que las diosas no comenzaran otra batalla.

-De acuerdo. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Entonces Hera hizo unos movimientos con sus manos sobre el holograma y de alguna forma adelanto el tiempo.

* * *

**Un año después**

**Punto de Vista de Bridgette**

Había pasado casi un año desde que vi por última vez a Geoff; muchos dicen que fue tal su vergüenza que se fue para no volver. Yo vivía casada con Alejandro, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba segura de que se amaba mucho más a él mismo de lo que podría amarme a mí. Estábamos en nuestra habitación, el se estaba poniendo un traje de gala y yo un vestido inmenso color de rosa que había comprado para mí.

-¿A dónde dices que iremos? –Pregunté yo.

-A un baile muy especial, allí se presentarán algunos de los nobles más importantes. –Respondió.

-Ya veo… -Dije. Terminamos de alistarnos y partimos en la carroza. En el transcurso del baile me sentí mal, me dolía mucho la cabeza y no paraba de quejarme, hasta que finalmente llegamos a donde tenía lugar el baile.

-Si vas a estar así el resto de la noche es mejor que esperes afuera. –Dijo Alejandro molesto.

-No es mi culpa, no sé qué me pasa. –Dije.

-Aún así, no creo que a los invitados no les vaya a gustar una mujer quejumbrosa y molesta –Dijo.

-De acuerdo. –Dije entre dientes. Luego me fui a dar un pase por el bosque. La cabeza realmente me estaba matando. De repente escuché un ruido detrás de mí.

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Geoff**

La desdicha que me provocó el perder al amor de mi vida hizo que me fuera del pueblo y me escondiera en el bosque, viviendo de bufón en algunas fiestas, y vendiendo mis dibujos a la gente **(A/N En un episodio de IDD se ve que Geoff es muy buen dibujante).** Esta noche había decidido ir a pasear por el bosque sin ningún motivo en especial. Repentinamente escuché a una chica quejándose. Me acerque lentamente a ella, y aún en la oscuridad pude distinguirla perfectamente, era Bridgette. Ella volteó hacia mí, pero yo me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, aún así ella se levantó y fue hacía mí.

-¿Geoff? –Preguntó ésta intrigada y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

-Hola Bridgette. –Dije. Luego me levante y comencé a correr, sin embargo Bridgette me siguió.

-¡Espera, por favor! –Gritó. Luego escuche un golpe. Entonces me detuve y fui hasta donde ella estaba. Ella se encontraba en el suelo, desmayada. La recogí y la llevé a una cabaña en donde yo vivía. Esperé a su lado varias horas, no dormí por velar por ella. Fue hasta la mañana siguiente que ella despertó.

-¿Estás bien? –Fue lo primero que dije.

-Supongo… ¿dónde estoy? –Preguntó.

-En lo que yo llamo hogar. –Dije. Mi cabaña era realmente pequeña, pero estaba bien para una sola persona.

-Ya veo… Espera un segundo, ¿Ya es de mañana? –Preguntó muy alterada.

-Sí. –Respondí.

-Alejandro va a matarme, literal. –Dijo.

-¿Porque lo dices? –Pregunté.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Pase una noche entera en la casa de otro hombre. –Replicó.

-Pero no hiciste nada malo. –Dije.

-Ya sabes que conservadores son los hombres del pueblo, si se enteran te aseguro que mi cabeza rodará. –Dijo. Luego comenzó a llorar. Yo quería consolarla, pero no estaba muy seguro como.

-No lo permitiré Bridge, te sacaré de aquí, te llevaré a alguna región en donde no te conozcan. –Dije firmemente.

-Pero viviré una mala vida, y probablemente valla al infierno por estar con otro hombre mientras aún estoy casada –Dijo. Ella tenía un buen punto.

-Pero vivirás y vivirás con un hombre que realmente te ama, porque de verdad te amo Bridgette. –Dije y luego la besé. Fue un grandioso beso, tal vez el mejor beso de mi entera vida, lleno de pasión y sentimientos mezclados. -¿Estas dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por amor y la oportunidad de vivir un poco más? –Le pregunté. Ella asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces empaquemos algunas cosa y hoy mismo vámonos lejos. –Dije.

* * *

Afrodita y Hera miraban a Eris complacidas, mientras que ésta solo tenía una mirada de rabia.

-Les aseguro que en unos días Alejandro los hubiera encontrado y acecinado. –Dijo Eris.

-¿Quieres apostar? –Preguntó Afrodita.

-Creo que Afrodita está en lo correcto, ¿O quieres que adelante unos diez años para estar seguras? –Preguntó Hera a Eris.

-Por favor. –Dijo Eris algo indiferente.

-Como digas. –Dijo Hera. De nuevo adelanto el tiempo mágicamente en el holograma y vieron la vida de Bridgette y Geoff veinte años después.

* * *

**Veinte años después**

**Punto de Vista Normal**

Bridgette y Geoff estaban sentados juntos, en una pequeña casita en las montanas, abrazados, gozando el panorama. Era una típica tarde de primavera y una típica conversación del diario, junto a ellos se encontraba su hija la más joven, que tenía catorce años **(A/N considerando que en esa época se casaban alrededor de los quince años, o antes)**

-¿Mis hermanos vendrán el próximo Sábado a cenar, verdad? –Preguntó Tiffany.

-Así es hija. –Respondió su madre.

-Como deseo poder casarme pronto como Jane. –Dijo Tiffany.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, tu eres mi bebe, no voy a dejar que alguien te aleje de mi. –Dijo Geoff.

-Eso es preferible a que se casé con un hombre, y luego se fugue con otro el cual mate a su primer esposo, para luego vivir lejos de las grandes ciudades y de la herencia que pudo haber tenido. –Dijo Bridgette mientras tejía un mantel. Luego ésta notó que la miraban extrañados. –Era… sólo un… ejemplo, jeje –Dijo ella bastante nerviosa.

-Un muy raro ejemplo. –Dijo Tiffany, que no tenía ni idea de por lo que habían pasado sus padres.

* * *

Los ex-campistas regresaron a la habitación, petrificados de nuevo, sin recordar nada Eris salió de allí muy indignada, mientras sus compañeras se sentían satisfechas.

-Ya se le pasara en un día o dos. –Dijo Hera.

-Lo peor que podría pasar es que baya con Pandora y abra su caja en el mundo de los mortales. –Dijo Afrodita.

-Aún así espero que se le pase pronto, que no es muy bonito tener a una diosa gruñona refunfuñando por ahí. –Concluyó Hera.

* * *

**Como dije antes, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews con sugerencias… peticiones… plegarias (XD). ..Haré el siguiente capi de lo que me pidan… si me piden suficientes DXC tal vez haga uno…**


	3. La sonrisa de MonaLindsay TrentXLindsay

**¡Hola! **

**Capitulo 2, TrentXLindsay petición de NekoNigth, y obviamente está dedicado a ella ;)**

**Está en POV normal.**

**Espero que les guste :) R&R**

**

* * *

**

Había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que las diosas habían enviado a Bridgette y Geoff al pasado, y Eris aún estaba molesta. Aquella diosa tenía u fuerte temperamento, y Era y Afrodita habían decidido que era mejor no molestarla.

-¿Cuando lo va a superar? Ni que fuera tan grave… -Decía Afrodita a Era.

-Ya la conoces, pero espero que se le pase pronto, el árbol de manzanas de la discordia está muy descuidado… esta tan enojada que ya ni siquiera lo quiere regar. Dijo Era.

-Creo que sólo le gusta ser una reina del drama. –Dijo Afrodita.

-Es la diosa de la discordia, para ella drama es sinónimo de discordia. Alguien tiene que encargarse de ese árbol. –Comenzó Era. -¡Hazte cargo! –Le ordenó a Afrodita.

-¿Y por qué yo? No es mi responsabilidad. –Respondió Afrodita a la defensiva.

-Porque soy tu reina, y te lo ordeno, así que ve. –Ordeno firmemente.

-Lo que usted diga. –Comenzó Afrodita de camino a la puerta. –Maldita diosa estúpida que se cree mucho. –Concluyó murmurando la última parte.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Era.

-¡Nada! –Se corrigió rápidamente. Afrodita fue al jardín divino done, de mala gana, y regó todas las plantas mágicas incluyendo el árbol, claro está. Al ver las numerosas manzanas mágicas que había en el árbol decidió que tal vez le servirían para algo, así que tomó una. "Será una paga por mi labor… tal vez me sirva de algo después" pensó ella. Afrodita regresó donde Era.

-¿Terminaste? –Preguntó Era.

-Sí. –Respondió.

-¿Tienes ganas de enviar a los campistas a algún lado? -Preguntó Era.

-Porqué no, ¿a quiénes y dónde? –Preguntó Afrodita.

-Tú escoge el lugar y fecha, y yo escojo a los campistas. –Respondió Era.

-Pero escogiste la última vez. –Se quejó Afrodita.

-¿Tienes algún problema? –Preguntó un poco enojada Era. Afrodita negó con la cabeza. –Perfecto… veamos: Trent, Gwen, Lindsay, Tyler y esos otros de allá.

-Genial. –Dijo Afrodita un poco sarcástica. –Yo los envío. –Dijo, e hizo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos.

* * *

**Italia, Siglo XIV d. C.**

-Trent, necesito hablar contigo. –Dijo Justin a su juglar.

-Sí, dígame señor. –Respondió Trent a su jefe.

-Diré esto rápido: ya estoy harto de ti y tus estúpidas canciones. Creo que hay mucho mejores músicos en la ciudad, así que vete. Estas despedido. –Dijo frívolamente.

-Pero, señor, necesito el dinero, mi novia Gwen y yo vamos a casarnos, no la puedo defraudar, necesitaremos dinero para la boda y nuestra familia. Se lo ruego, no me quite mi trabajo… -Intento persuadir fallidamente Trent antes de ser interrumpido.

-¿Quieres que haga que te largues de la buena ó de la mala manera? –Preguntó. Los ojos de Trent se tornaron llenos de tristeza, pero no podía hacer nada. Ahora estaba desempleado.

Paso casi una semana sin dormir, yendo de ciudad en ciudad en busca de quien le diera trabajo a un músico que podría trabajar en lo que fuera con tal de conseguir dinero para su futura familia. Finalmente en un poblado alejado encontró una panadería en la que se buscaban ayudantes y decidió que esa era tal vez su mejor alternativa. Al principio el dueño del negocio se negó a darle trabajo ya que carecía de experiencia, sin embargo después de escuchar la historia de Trent, y de darse cuenta de que en verdad necesitaba el trabajo se lo concedió. Trent trabajaba muchas horas y ganaba poco. En sus ratos libres se sentaba a fuera del negocio a tocar la guitarra.

* * *

-Lo ves Afrodita, ese si es un buen hombre. Trent haría lo que fuera por Gwen. –Decía Era.

-Supongo. –Respondía Afrodita indiferente. – ¿Pero que no le daban igual Gwen, Courtney y todos ellos?

-Pues sí, pero debo admitir que me encanta el romance y los hombres que darían hasta la vida por la mujer que aman. –Dijo Era.

-Creo que deberíamos continuar viendo que sucede, ¿No cree? –Preguntó Afrodita.

-Claro. –Respondió Era, y volvió a concentrar toda su atención en "la pantalla".

* * *

Un día, Trent se sentó como de costumbre enfrente de la panadería y se puso a tocar. Un hombre adinerado y castaño que iba de paso escuchó su canción y se quedo maravillado ante la hermosa melodía.

-Buenas tardes, buen hombre. –Dijo Tyler a aquel músico.

-Buenas tardes. –Respondió Trent un poco indiferente.

-Disculpe, pero ¿en qué trabaja? –Preguntó de nuevo Tyler.

-Pues soy panadero, pero mi verdadera pasión es la guitarra, ¿y usted?

-Pues yo soy deportista, esa es mi verdadera pasión, aunque soy heredero de la gran fortuna de mi padre. –Respondió Tyler. Trent sólo seguía concentrado en su música. –Además acabo de casarme y contraté a un pintor para que retrate a mi esposa, el pintor dice que necesita música para inspirarse, y pensé en contratarle a usted.

-No estoy seguro, ¿Cuánto me pagaría? –Preguntó Trent. Tyler sabía que en una panadería no se ganaba mucho.

-Le daré el doble de lo que sea que le paguen ahora. –Respondió. Trent no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó. Tyler le indicó el lugar exacto en el que vivía y le dijo que se presentara al día siguiente a primera hora, y así lo hizo.

Tyler lo hizo pasar y le indicó el lugar en donde debía sentarse a tocar por las horas necesarias. El pintor no tardó mucho en llegar y en eso bajó la mujer de Tyler: Lindsay. Trent no pude evitar darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era, con las mejores ropas y peinados, y su natural belleza, era quizás la mujer más bella que hubiese visto. Ella sólo sonreía y estuvo allí, sentada, todo el día hasta que fue hora de comer. El pintor se fue a casa. Tyler había salido a trabajar y Lindsay le ofreció a Trent que se quedara a comer.

-Tocas muy bien. –Dijo Lindsay.

-Gracias. –Respondió Trent.

-Ojala Tyler fuera así de talentoso. –Dijo, luego dejo soltar un suspiro melancólico y se percato de que Trent la miraba un poco confundido. –No creas que no amo a mi esposo, es sólo que… ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Eso creo… supongo que eso me pasó con Gwen. –Respondió. Lindsay se mostro un poco afligida.

-¿Y esa Gwen es tu novia? –Preguntó.

-Sí, mi prometida. –Respondió. Lindsay no podía negarlo, se sentía muy atraída hacía aquel hombre, ni ella misma entendía porque, tal vez era su amabilidad o su talento, o incluso su físico, pero en verdad… lo deseaba, y todo lo que Lindsay quería lo conseguía; que su aparente inocencia no los engañe, ella puede ser muy seductora y hasta un poco mala.

-¿Y qué harías si te dijera que… me gustas? –Preguntó ella. A Trent le impactaron bastante las palabras de la rubia y en un principio, no sabía que responder.

-Supongo que te diría que eres una de las mujeres más lindas que he visto. –Respondió un tanto nervioso.

-¿Estás diciendo que te gusto? –Preguntó de nuevo.

-Tal vez, ¿yo te gustó? –Preguntó Trent. Ambos pensaban que parecían dos niños pequeños jugando, pero sabían que ambos tenían a alguien más y debían asegurase bien de lo que sentían. Lindsay no dudo y se acercó a Trent, a tal punto que sus rostros quedaron a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia.

-Tal vez. –Respondió seductivamente. Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente el uno al otro cada vez más hasta que se besaron. Fue un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez, fue una gran mezcla de emociones, pero ambos se sintieron plenos con aquel beso. Finalmente se separaron. Al principio fue un poco incomodo, pero luego ambos acordaron que a los dos les había gustado el beso, pero que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto y que no se repitiera.

El día siguiente fue casi idéntico al anterior, Trent llegó, comenzó a tocar música, el pintor a pintar a Lindsay y, ella y Trent cruzaban miradas ocasionales. El pintor terminó y Trent se quedó a comer. Cuando ambos terminaron Trent se dirigió a la puerta, pero Lindsay lo detuvo y comenzó a besarlo y él a ella. No pudieron contenerse. Así pasaron los días y las semanas, y cada vez que el pintor terminaba su trabajo, Lindsay y Trent comenzaban a besarse, cada vez más fuerte y apasionadamente, y a pesar de que ambos sentían remordimiento cada vez que terminaban, no podían negar que se sentía demasiado bien para parar. Cada vez que sentían el cuerpo del otro tan cerca era simplemente irresistible, tanto que llegó un momento en el que no pudieron parar** (lo hicieron)**, y realmente se sintieron como traidores, pero, de nuevo, la sensación era demasiado placentera. Continuaron con su aventura cada vez que Trent iba a tocar, que era casi diario, y así mismo, a diario sentían un éxtasis indescriptible.

Se llegó el último día, el día en que el retrato se terminaría de pintar, hoy Trent recibiría su última paga. Ya había juntado el dinero suficiente para la boda, pero ahora dudaba si en verdad quería casarse con Gwen. En estos últimos días, la perfección que había notado en Lindsay lo había cautivado, su sonrisa era la más bella que jamás conocería, las ultimas semanas, cuando tocaba las canciones para el pintor, ya ni siquiera veía el físico de la chica, sólo su sonrisa y al verla parecía que no necesitaba nada más que esta.

El cuadro por fin fue terminado y lucía muy bien. El pintor había captado muy bien todas las facciones de Lindsay. Tyler despidió y le pagó al pintor primero.

-Te agradezco mucho por tu trabajo Trent, aquí está tu dinero y te deseo lo mejor. Si algún día necesito música en mis fiestas, te escribiré. –Dijo Tyler.

-Sí señor, gracias. Nos vemos. –Se despidió Trent. Éste salió de la casa y comenzó a alejarse melancólica y lentamente, no pensando en nada más que en Lindsay, cuando escuchó que alguien iba corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Espera! ¡Trent! –Gritó Lindsay. Trent se detuvo. –No tuvimos oportunidad de despedirnos. –Dijo.

-Tal vez es mejor así… realmente, tú vives bien con tu esposo y lo amas, ¿Qué no? –Dijo Trent.

-Eso creo. –Respondió Lindsay.

-Yo no te podría dar los lujos que él te da, y todos tus amigos de la alta clase dejarían de hablarte si dejas a tu marido, y yo voy a casarme, Gwen y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, le prometí que nos casaríamos, no la puedo defraudar. –Dijo Trent. Lindsay se puso un poco triste.

-Supongo que tienes razón… ¿volveré a verte? –Preguntó.

-Quizás, pero por ahora es mejor distanciarnos. –Respondió Trent tristemente.

-Nunca te olvidaré, ni a ti ni a tus bellas canciones. –Dijo Lindsay.

-Yo tampoco, ni a ti ni a tu hermosa sonrisa. –Dijo Trent. Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro y se dieron un último beso de despedida. Cuando se separaron, no dijeron una sola palabra más y cada quien siguió con su camino.

Trent y Gwen se casaron, tuvieron hijos, y fueron felices, de la misma forma que Lindsay y Tyler. Trent y Lindsay se volvieron a ver dos o tres veces más en la vida, pero no se dirigieron más la palabra, aunque, efectivamente, nunca pudieron olvidarse de aquellos días que pasaron juntos, ni de la gran dicha que obtuvieron con esa pequeña aventura.

* * *

Las dos diosas vieron como todos los campistas regresaban a la habitación, petrificados de nuevo.

-Así que eso fue todo… fue lindo, creo. –Dijo Era.

-No salió como lo planeaste, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Afrodita.

-La verdad no, pero fue una linda historia. –Dijo Era.

-Eso supongo. –Dijo Afrodita.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, me han gustado varias de sus sugerencias, y ya tengo ideas como para 3 capítulos…**

**Y les tengo una propuesta-concurso, como debieron darse cuenta, nunca dije el nombre del pintor, pero si pensé en un personaje para él. Sí alguien adivina en quien pensé para ser el pintor, escribiré un one-shot de el/los personajes (y tema, si me lo pide) de lo que esa persona quiera. Tuve una razón para escogerl**_**o**_**, así que piensen ;) **

**(Y por cierto, la manzana de la discordia si va a servirle a Afrodita en algún momento *sonrisa malévola*)**


	4. Especial de Navidad Courtney

**Aquí está otro capítulo más, con la pequeña diferencia que no es de romance :( **

**Este es un capítulo de Courtney, inspirado en la Navidad, en un cuento que leí y una idea que me dio Lolitaluv12.**

**La historia en sí es más como un drabble. Espero les guste ;)**

**Y me olvidaba, felicidades a DaniDxC por ganar el "concurso", y pensé en Geoff fporque en IDD dibujó muy bien la cara de Bridgette. (Ahora si pudieras especificar un poquito más de que quieres la historia, sería bueno :) MarilynDxC también adivinó, pero DaniDxC adivino primero. Lo siento :(**

**Ahora si… ¡A leer!**

**

* * *

**

Era la víspera de Navidad, y a pesar de que las costumbres de los dioses no eran las mismas que las de los humanos, Zeus había decidido hacer un gran festín cada, año, para pasar tiempo juntos todos los dioses, y le pareció que el 24 de diciembre seria una fecha adecuada. Todos los dioses ya estaban reunidos en el comedor divino, bueno todos excepto una: Eris.

Eris había estado un poco molesta por lo que pasó con Afrodita y Hera unos días atrás, pero no podía negar que enviar campistas a distintos lugares y tiempos la divertían mucho, así que se escabulló a la habitación en la que estaban petrificados los campistas y escogió a una sola, para que, si Afrodita o Hera entraban, no se notara la diferencia. Eris salió de la habitación y se fue a una alcoba en lo alto del Olimpo, allí abrió un portal mágico y envió a Courtney a donde ella creyo conveniente.

* * *

**España 1815**

**Punto de Vista Normal**

Courtney era una duquesa española que desde muy pequeña había tenido todo lo que quería: dinero, joyas, servidumbre, ropas, etc. Pero rodeada de tantos bienes, nunca había sido completamente feliz, siempre estaba rodeada de amigos falsos y convenencieros, la gente solo la buscaba por sus riquezas. Tenía fama de ser una chiquilla malcriada arrogante y tal vez era verdad, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera sentimientos. Ella sufría cada Navidad porque, cuando ella tenía unos quince años, por esas mismas fechas (navidad), sus padres fueron apuñalados y asesinados por un barón vecino, que estaba celoso de ellos. Tampoco había verdadero amor en su vida, tenía novio, si, pero ella bien sabía en el fondo de su ser, que él, al igual que todos, solo la quería por su dinero.

Faltaban sólo cuatro días para Navidad. Courtney bajó a la tienda más cercana, en el centro del pueblo a comprarse algo para ella misma. "¿Para qué vine hoy a la ciudad?" Se preguntaba ella. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y no veía razón lo suficientemente buena para salir de su cálido hogar. "Supongo que el regalo que me compraré deberá ser muy hermoso y valdrá la pena"  
Escogió un hermoso vestido de seda y unos pendientes de rubí que le combinaban. Se formó para pagar y delante de ella había un niño y una niña. El niño tenía unos cinco años y la niña era un poco menor. Ambos llevaban ropas viejas y sucias, además de que no eran servían para cubrirlos del frío invierno. El niño tenía en sus manos, que estaban muy sucias, unas cuantas monedas que no valían mucho.

La niña llevaba en las manos un hermoso par de zapatillas doradas (bañadas de oro o algo así) para la casa. Esta puso los zapatos con mucho cuidado sobre el mostrador. Los sostenía como si se tratara de un tesoro.

-Esas cuestan ocho monedas de oro. –Dijo el encargado. La cara del niño se llenó de tristeza al oír esto.

-Supongo que tendremos que devolverlas -dijo. En cuanto oyó eso, la niña dijo con un leve sollozo:  
-Pero a Mamá le habrían encantado esas zapatillas.

-Bueno, volveremos a casa y trabajaremos un poco más. No llores, volveremos después -le aseguró su hermano.

En ese instante Courtney se sintió un poco conmovida por los pequeños. "Que mas da" se dijo, y decidió pagar por las zapatillas, después de todo, ella tenía mucho dinero y era Navidad. El encargado aceptó el dinero, un par de brazos le rodearon y una vocecita exclamó:

-Muchas gracias, señora.

-De nada. –Dijo Courtney. –Ahora llévaselos a tu madre. –La niña esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

-Mi madre está en el cielo ahora, peo el doctor nos dijo que estoy muy enferma y pronto estaré con ella, tal vez antes de Navidad. Entonces se los daré y le contaré acerca de la buena mujer que los compró.

-En la iglesia dicen que las calles del cielo son de oro, así que harán juego con las zapatillas. –Agregó el niño abrazando a su hermana.  
Los ojos de Courtney se aguaron y abrazó de nuevo a los dos pequeños. En ese momento le agradeció en silencio a esos niños por recordarle lo que significa verdaderamente dar y la Navidad.

* * *

Eris decidió regresar a Courtney con ella, petrificada. Eris derramó una pequeña lagrima y se sorprendió de que esa historia con su personaje favorito hubiese podido conmoverla tanto. Ella salió rápidamente de la alcoba, ya eran pasadas de las doce, y se dirigió al comedor. Allí se sentó, comió y disfrutó de la fiesta, sin dejar de reflexionar en lo que los humanos llaman Navidad. Vio que Afrodita pasaba cerca de ella.

-Hola. –Dijo Eris a Afrodita.

-Hola… -Dijo un poco desconfiada Afrodita.

-Ya que es Navidad, sólo quería darte un regalo. –Dijo Eris, y se quitó el collar de perlas que traía puesto. –Espero que te guste. –Concluyó dándoselo en la mano. Afrodita la miró desconcertada pero aceptó el regalo agradecida.

-Gracias, ¿pero porque? –Preguntó.

-Es Navidad, ¿Qué no?

-Eso creo… Feliz Navidad Eris.

-Feliz Navidad Afrodita.

* * *

**Ojala y les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo no será en Europa, que ya me harte de ese continente XD.**

**Pásensela súper, que todas las personas que he conocido en FF son increíbles ;). **_**Muy feliz Navidad**_** (o lo que sea que celebren) **_**a todos ;D**_

**(Y por cierto, me voy de vacaciones y no voy a poder subir nada hasta… ¿mediados de enero? Lo siento, no es mi culpa)**


End file.
